Crazy
by JealousDragon
Summary: Scorpius is crazy. Rose is not crazy.


**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Just a meaningless, fluffy, one-shot I have come up with while I am procrastinating with my longer stories. **

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

"Mate," said Albus Potter warningly, "She's coming for you. Better find a good, hiding place."

Scorpius Malfoy smirked. "I'll deal with Rose, Al. Like I always do."

Al shook his head, "No Scor. This time she sounds really mad."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about me, mate. I'll be fine" then remembering how an angry Rose looked like, he added, "Probably."

Al shrugged. "Whatever. But I'll let you know I won't be around to watch. So I'll be off now, Scor. Try not to get killed –I'd really hate to lose the guy I copy all my Potions homework from."

"What a humble man you are, Mr Potter," said Scorpius, dead-panned.

With a chuckle and a wave, Al headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.

When he finally went out of sight, Scorpius took a deep breath and headed the way Al told him Rose was coming from. He didn't have to go very far. Soon enough, he heard footsteps stomping their way through the empty corridor.

And in less than five seconds, Rose Weasley appeared in front of him eyes turned to slits, nose flaring and fists clenched –looking like she couldn't wait to Avada him.

She stood before him, sea blue eyes on fire.

Scorpius put on his most charming (infuriating) smile and said, "Hello there, Rose. How are you this fine evening?"

"Don't go all nineteenth century on me Malfoy," she spat, "Why the hell did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked casually, examining his fingernails.

Rose narrowed her eyes and snarled, "You very well know what! Why did you send a letter to my Dad saying that I was dating Adrian Smith? I'm not dating him –it was just one date, that too out of sympathy! And even if I _was _dating him, it's none of your bloody business to go off and owl my father about it!"

Most people would've cowered behind a statue by now but Scorpius stood his ground as calm as…well, something which is calm.

"Now, now Rosie," he said condescendingly, "As a faithful Cannons fan, it's my duty to inform other fans about the whereabouts of their daughters on Hogsmeade weekends."

Rose stared at him. "Wh –What?" she finally sputtered in disbelief, "Is this even real? Are you crazy?"

Scorpius was about to smoothly deny when an idea struck him.

He smiled slyly and said, "Yes, I am crazy," then added, "But if I weren't, I'd say you look very pretty tonight."

And indeed she was. Her fiery red hair was in a messy bun, a few loose tendrils hanging around her face. Her ocean blue eyes were especially bright and the cold night air had nicely coloured her cheeks and lips.

Rose looked puzzled at first, then cracked a small smile and decided to play along.

"Oh? Well if I _were _crazy, I'd say you always look hot," she said, blushing a little.

Scorpius grinned smugly and took a step closer to her, "Too bad you aren't crazy. If _I_ weren't crazy, I'd also say the colour of your eyes is my favourite."

Rose blushed deeper (much to Scorpius's satisfaction) and said, "If I were crazy, I'd say despite insulting it all the time, I actually love your hair."

Scorpius took another step and now they were close enough for Rose's heart to do backflips.

He looked her straight in the eye. "If I weren't crazy, I would say you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said softly.

Rose didn't break eye-contact and said, "If I were crazy, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about you all the time."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, and then put a stray tendril behind her ear, his touch causing her to shiver slightly. He rested his forehead against her and the intensity of his metal grey eyes nearly consumed her.

"If I weren't crazy," he said in a low voice, filled with raw emotion, "I'd admit that I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

Rose's breath hitched in her throat and her heart started thumping wildly but she managed to say, "If I were crazy, I'd say I love you too."

He smiled warmly and one of his hands cupped her cheek bringing her face closer to his, "If I weren't crazy, I'd kiss you right now."

Rose's heart was ready to leap out of her chest. "If I were crazy, I'd kiss you right back."

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"What if I'm not crazy?" he inquired.

"Then," she said slowly and mischievously, clutching his green and silver tie, "you should do what non-crazy people do."

And that was all Scorpius needed to close the gap between their lips and do what he claimed he'd do if he were not crazy while Rose did the opposite.

But the thing was neither of them cared if the other was crazy anymore…

…crazy, right?

* * *

**A/N: Not my best (a little rushed?) but I'll only say: If I weren't crazy, I'd ask you to review. **

**My Doctor: Um…you aren't crazy. **

**Me: Yay! Then review away, people! :D **


End file.
